If You're Here with Me
by Erelly
Summary: “TIDAK ADIL! Kenapa aku menjadi pemain cadangan? Inikan pertandingan aku, kenapa aku harus menjadi pemain cadangan. Shikamaru aku gantikan. Neji taruh aku jadi pemain inti!” Teriak Sai kencang kepada Neji.. SaiIno..AU.. OOC..Chara Death..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aku buta. Aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Apakah masih ada orang yang peduli padaku atau mereka meninggalkanku karena aku buta? SaiIno...

If You're Here With Me

"Ino, papa berangkat dulu ya. Kamu gapapa kan papa tinggalkan. Kamu tenang saja, Kiba dan Shizune pasti akan menjagamu. Papa janji akan pulang cepat." Ucap lembut papa Ino sambil mengelus rambut kuning Ino.

"Janji ya Pa!" jawab Ino sambil mencium tangan papanya itu

"Iya. Oh ya Shizune tolong kamu jaga Ino ya. Tolong bantu semua keperluan Ino." Ucapnya lagi.

"Baik Tuan." ujar Shizune.

Papa Ino lalu mencium kening Ino lalu pergi untuk bekerja. Shizune yang melihat Tuannya pergi lalu menarik lembut lengan Ino dan menuntunnya menuju kamar Ino. Sesekali Ino terjatuh atau menyenggol benda yang berada disekelilingnya. Yah begitulah Ino yang sekarang. Ia telah menjadi gadis buta.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kecelakaan maut yang telah membuat mama Ino meninggal dunia, dan juga membuat Ino menjadi buta. Itu semua terjadi ketika Ino akan menengok sepupunya, Sakura di Suna. Kecelakaan yang tidak dapat ia lupakan seumur hidup yang telah mengakibatkan orang yang sangat disayanginnya meninggal juga telah membuat matanya mati.

Dan sekarang ia hanya seorang gadis yang akan menyusahkan banyak orang. Menyusahkan papanya, menyusahkan Kotetsu dan Shizune pembantunya, dan mungkin akan menyusahkan teman - temannya. Ino yang dulunya seorang gadis yang ceria, ramah, penyayang sudah berubah menjadi Ino yang pendiam, cengeng dan tertutup.

Sekarang ia tak lagi bisa bersekolah, bermain bersama teman - temannya, hang out dll. Yang dilakukannya hanya berdiam di kamarnya atau sekedar keluar rumah untuk menikmati angina sejuk di musim semi. Ya sekarang memang musim semi. Dimana bunga Sakura yang cantik menampakkan dirinya dengan bunganya yang berwarna pink, juga pemandangan yang indah dimusim semi. Tapi tak berlaku untuknya. Ia tak bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dimusim semi. Ia hanya dapat mendengarkan perkataan Shizune tentang pemandangan sekitar dirinya itu.

"Ino-chan ayo makan" tanya Shizune kepada majikannya.

"Nanti saja, aku belum ingin" jawabnya.

"Shizune-neechan tolong kemari. Tolong ceritakan padaku tentang cuaca ini. Aku ingin kau memnggambarkan untukku bagaimana situasi cuaca hari ini." Jelas Ino sambil menunjuk kearah pemnadangan diluar.

"Ah, baiklah. Cuaca sekarang sangat indah. Bunga Sakura yang kau tanam bersama sepupumu Sakura sudah mulai menampakkan bunganya. Indah. Dan....begitu juga dengan beberapa bunga yang kau tanam juga sudah mulai mekar." jelas Shizune sambil terharu.

"Begitu ya. Andai aku bisa melihatnya. Aku pasti tak akan menanyakan hal ini kepadamu. Maaf Shizune aku jadi merepotkanmu. Maaf." Ujar Ino sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Shizune yang tak kuat melihat Ino langsung memeluknya dan terdengarlah tangisannya ketika melihat Ino yang sekarang.

"Shizune-neechan jangan menangis. Tolong!. Jangan menambah permasalahan. Ini sudah takdir. Bukan salahmu. Tolong hentikan tangisanmu. Bukankah Shizune-neechan sudah berjanji akan menjadi mataku." Ujar Ino sambil melepaskan pelukan neechannya itu.

"Iya Ino-chan" jwab Shizune pendek.

0000

Duk dukkkkk

"Ah kau payah, ambil sana" ujar seorang (?)

"Iya, aku akan mengambilnya, kau tunggu ya" jawabnya.

Bola tersebut terus berlari dan akhirnya berhenti didepan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menikmati udara pagi, duk. Menyentuh kursi rodanya. Ia merasa ada yang menyentuh kakinya. Tapi diam.

"Ah akhirnya berenti juga. Kan aku gak boleh berlari secara membabi buta, entar malah dimarahin Niisan lagi. " ujarnya

"Hei tolong lemparin bola itu!!" pinta cowok itu kepada gadis yang sedang duduk itu.

Gadis itu tetap diam. Tidak menghiraukan pintaan cowok tersebut. Cowok itu pun mulai kesel lalu menghampirinya.

"Hei, aku minta tolong lemparin bola itu. Kau denger ga sih. Budek ya?" tanya cowok itu ketika menghampiri gadis tersebut dan mengambil bolanya.

Gadis yang didepanya tetap diam. Karena merasa ia dicuekin, cowok itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. Masih diam. Karena kesel lalu ia menarik lengan gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Lalu berteriak.

"AHHHHHH, LEPASKAN AKUUU!!!! NEESAN ADA ORANG JAHAT!!!" teriaknya sambil mendorong cowok itu.

"Hei jangan teriak - teriak. Aku kan Cuma bertanya." Jawabnya sambil membekap gadis itu dengan tangannya. Membuat gadis itu kaget dan menangis tapi tangannya masih menarik tangan cowok itu dari mulutnya. Lalu kakinya pun menendang - nendang cowok itu dan menendang -piiip- nya cowok itu. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan lalu melepaskan bekapannyadan terjatuh.

Shizune yang mendengar suara Ino langsung keluar begitu juga dengan Kiba yang tengah memandikan anjingnya, Akamaru. Akhirnya Shizune menemukan _Hime-_nya sedang menangis lalu memeluknya. Lalu melirik ke cowok itu yang tengn meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Shizune kaget sambil membelai rambut kuning Ino.

"Dia.....dia mau menculikku!!" tangis Ino mulai pecah sambil menunjuk ke arah cowok itu. Tak lama kemudian Kotetsu keluar sambil membawa pentungan (?) dan berniat memukul orang yang telah menyakiti _hime_-nya itu. Lalu mengayunkan ke arah cowok itu.

"Tunggu, jangan pukuli aku. Kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin meminta bolaku kembali. Tolong singkirkan benda itu dari aku." Pintanya sambil memungut bola itu.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya padamu. Kenapa kau membuat himeku menangis. Pergi kau dari sini. Atau aku akan memberi hadiah kepadamu." Ancam Kotetsu.

"Baik aku akan pergi" jawab Sai sambil meninggalkan rumah itu.

Setelah cowok itu pergi Inopun merasa kalo cowok itu baik, tapi ia masih kaget karena perbuatan cowok itu.

Keesokan harinya Sai kembali lagi ke rumah gadis itu. Ia masih penasaran dengan gadis kemarin. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang duduk dihalaman rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Sai berjalan perhalan - halan agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Akhirnya dia tiba dihadapan gadis itu. Dan sekali lagi dia melambaikan tangannya di depan gadis itu. Berulang - ulang. Tapi tak ada respon dari gadis itu. Ia merasa aneh. Mungkin gadis itu lagi bengong, atau????

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, maaf ya yang kemarin. Aku gak bermaksud. Sory. Oh ya aku Sai. Kamu?" Tanyanya santai.

" ...."

"Hei kamu dapat mendengarkan aku kan?' tanyanya lagi sambil menyentuh tangan gadis itu, membuatnya kaget dan tersentak. Tapi cowok itu tetap tenang. Dan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping gadis itu. Ino merasa cowok itu tidak jahat.

"Aku Sai, kamu??" tanyanya lembut sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kamu yang kemarin??. Maafkan kakakku ya dia emang begitu." Jawabnya.

"Ino ya. Sory ya kamu....."

"Iya aku buta. Sudah beberapa minggu. Jadi maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti maksudmu." Inopun membungkukkan dirinya.

'Ah, dia buta pantas dia tak menyadari kehadiranku' pikir Sai sambil memandang Ino.

"Sai, kamu mau apa kemari?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya. Kamu mau ga jadi teman aku. Begini sekarang kan lagi mekarnya bunga sakura. Aku ingin kau menikmatinya juga. Walaupun yah aku tahu. Tapi aku tak keberatan menceritakan suasana yang indfah ini kepadamu." Tawarnya.

"Teman?? Aku jadi temanmu??" tanya Ino bingung.

"Iya teman. Mau kan? Kalau kau punya teman kau gak akan sendirian lagi. Kau dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama gimana?" Ujar Sai bersemangat.

"Tunggu, tunggu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Emangnya kau gak pergi kesekolah" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Sekolah kok. Tapi pulangnya aku akan langsung kemari. Aku janji akan selalu menghabiskan waktu kita bersama, mau kan?" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hem, iya deh." Ino pun tersenyum.

"Ah, makasih ya. Sekarang aku bolehkan kenal dengan keluargamu?"

"Boleh, akan kupanggilkan, Shizune nechan, Kiba-san kemari." Ino langsung memanggil mereka. Mereka berduapun mendengar dan mencari asal suara itu.

"Hai, ada apa Ino-chan" tanya serempak.

"Shizune-neechan, Kotetsu-san, kenalkan ini teman baruku Sai." Ino menunjuk Sai

Mereka berdua kelihatan bingung dengan perkataan Ino.

"Sai adalah teman baruku. Dia baik kok denganku. Kuharap kalian berdua mau baik dengannya. Tolong baikkan dengan Sai ya." Pinta Ino.

'Ino-chan menganggap cowok aneh ini teman, pasti dia udah mempengaruhi Ino-chan, tidak akan kubiarkan.' Pikir Kiba.

"Baiklah Ino-chan. Kenalkan aku Shizune." Ujar Shizune sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Sai dan disambut hangat oleh Sai.

"Aku Sai, salam kenal Shizune-neechan." Sapa hangat Sai.

"Aku Kotetsu. Salam kenal juga." Ujar Kotetsu.

"Salam kenal juga."

Akhirnya Sai pun diterima oleh keluarga Yamanaka. Sai ingin mengajak Ino ketempat favoritnya selama musim semi ini. Tentu saja dengan mengajak Shizune dan Kotetsu. Mereka berduapun menyetujuinya dan segera pergi ketempat favorit Sai itu.

Akhirnya mereka telah tiba ditempat favorit Sai. Tempat yang ternyata ada dipusat kota. Berupa taman yang indah. Yang dihiasi oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan cantiknya. Hawanya yang sejuk. Tak lupa dengan suara kicauan burung yang menambah keindahan dari taman itu.

"Bagaimana indahkan?" ujar Sai.

"Iya indah sekali. Jarang sekali aku dapat melihat taman yang seindah ini dikota ini." Ujar Shizune takjub.

"Indahkah?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hem, iya indah sekali!" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ino-chan apakah kau dapat merasakan sejuknya hawa disini?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Iya dapat. Sejuk sekali. Suara kicauan burung yang enak didengar. Mereka seperti bersimfony menyambut datangnya musim yang ditunggu oleh umat manusia. Aku suka mendengarnya." jelas Ino.

"Kau sukakan. Mau aku ambilkan beberapa batang sakura untukmu?" tawar Sai.

"Boleh kalau kau nyampe. Bukankah pohon sakura itu tinggi." Ledek Ino.

"Aku ini tinggi. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya! Dan bunga raihanku akan kupersembahkan hanya untukmu! Kau tunggu disini ya?" ujar Sai lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang memerah.

Tak lama kemudian Sai kembali dengan beberapa batang bunga Sakura, ia langsung memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Ini, rasakanlah wanginya." ujar Sai. Ino langsung mencium bunga pemberian Sai. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh ya Sai, biasanya kau kemari dengan siapa?" Tanya Shizune.

"Dengan kakakku dan teman - temanku. Tapi kakakku sekarang sudah kuliah. Ia mau masuk universitas terkenal di Konoha, jadi tidak bisa main denganku saat ini. Teman - temanku sekarang sedang latihan basket, untuk pertandingan musim semi beberapa minggu lagi." Jelas Sai.

"Pertandingan basket? Kau tidak ikut latihan, nanti dicariin loh?" Tanya Shizune heran.

"Sekarang tidak lagi." Ujarnya perih.

"Sai, kenapa? Kenapa tidak lagi? Kau suka basketkan? Pasti kau jago?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya aku memang jago dan suka sekali dengan basket, tapi tidak bisa lagi. Bukan karena bosan tapi aku yang sekarang hanya akan merepotkan yang lain. Ah sudahlah lupakan itu. Kau mau bertemu dengan teman - temanku Ino? Mereka baik, ramah loh. Akan kutelepon mereka sekarang." Sai pun mengambil hpnya tapi dicegah Ino.

"Tidak usah lain kali aja. Aku ingin bersamamu sekarang." Senyum Ino

"Ah baiklah."

Shizune menatap Sai dengan pandangan curiga dan berpikir, 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres dibalik ucapan dan senyumnya itu'.

0000

Akhirnya, haripun berganti sore. Keempat orang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Saipun mendorong kursi roda Ino. Shizune dan Kotetsu berada dibelakangnya. Setelah sampai Saipun pamit. Ia berkata pada Ino bahwa ia akan datang dan membawa seseuatu untuk Ino.

Saipun meninggalkan rumah Ino dengan gembira. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini. Sudah lama ia tak pernah merasakannya. Ia menelusuri setapak demi setapak menuju rumahnya. Akhirnya tiba dan dia disambut hangat oleh kakaknya.

"Gimana hari ini? Senangkan? Oh ya tadi bibi Anko telepon. Besok dia akan kemari. Ingat besok kau harus terapi. Jangan lupa itu." Kakaknya mengingatkan.

"Iya aku ingat. Nii-san tenang saja. Aku pasti akan melakukannya." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan kakaknya.

End chapter 1

Wah Sai-ku kenapa kamuuuu!!!! Maap ya.. abis pingin yang bergenre lain. Ino kamu pantas dengan Sai. Tapi Sai adalah My Honey ku. Kau boleh nongol di fic ini. Jangan ambil Sai dariku!!!! *author di getok Ino*

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "TIDAK ADIL!!!!!! Kenapa aku menjadi pemain cadangan?? Inikan pertandingan aku, kenapa aku harus menjadi pemain cadangan. Shikamaru aku gantikan. Neji taruh aku jadi pemain inti!" Teriak Sai kencang kepada Neji.. SaiIno..AU.. OOC..Chara Death..

Disclaimer: Yohohohoooo.... Tentu saja punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya pinjam....

Just Melody? Itu punyanya UVERworld....

Fic ini terinpirasi oleh lagunya UVERworld yang judulnya Just Melody (Ayo dengerin yah *promosi*)... Sai-Ino...

Oh ya... chapter 1 yang kemaren tuh gue mau pake Kotetsu.. jadi Kiba.. Maaf yah, klo bingung bacanya... XD

If You're Here With Me

Chapter 2

"Hebat sekali kau mengalami perkembangan yang luar biasa. Tidak terasa sakit lagikan. Tapi ingat kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu ya. Bukankah kau janji padaku untuk selalu sehat. Pasti kakak dan bibimu sedang sekali mendengar hal ini. Bisa kau panggilkan mereka, aku ingin bicara dengan mereka berdua." Pinta orang itu

"Iya, akan kupanggilkan kakak dan bibi, tunggu sebentar ya dokter." ujar anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan dokternya

"Akh aku senang aku sudah rada baikan. Aku pasti bisa bermain dengan Ino lagi' pikir Sai. Ketika keluar dari ruangan dokter, ia mencari sosok ke dua orang yang sangat ia sayangin itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kakak, Bibi Yugao dipanggil Tsunade sensei. Katanya ingin ada yang dibicarakan!" Jelas Sai

"Ia baik, kami akan kesana. Apa kata Tsunade sensei kepadamu? Sepertinya kamu senang sekali! Pasti ia bilang kamu baik - baik sajakan?" ujar Kakaknya Sai sambil menyodorkan air minumnya ke Sai. Lalu Sai menerimanya

"Kalian denger aja perkataan Tsunade sensei. Kejutan." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum

"Yaudah kamu tunggu disini dulu ya? Jangan pergi kemana - mana ya?" Ujar Bibi Yugao mempringati Sai.

"Iya aku akan menunggu kalian disini. Dan satu lagi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil berusia 10 tahun mengerti!" ujar Sai membuang mukanya

"Iya maaf" ujar mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka berdua ke ruangan Tsunade-sensei. Lalu mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade-sensei. Mereka senang mendengar kesehatan Sai. Mereka juga berjanji akan selalu menjaga Sai.

"Ah, terima kasih Tsunade sensei. Kami akan selalu melihat perkembangan Sai. Anda bisa percayakan dia kepada kami. Kalo begitu kami mau pamit dulu. Terimakasih." Pamit Bibi Yugao

"Yah, hati - hati yah" ujar Tsunade sensei lembut.

Diperjalanan..

"Wah aku gak nyangka kamu bisa sembuh secepat ini. Padahal penyakitmu itu berat. Tapi aku senang karena kamu masih sehat. " ujar kakak Sai sambil membelai rambut adiknya itu.

"Akukan sudah berjanji, pasti akan kutepati. Lagian aku gak mau membuat Bibi Yugao selalu cemas dengan kesehatanku. Aku tahu Bibi pasti cemaskan?" ujar Sai sambil menatap Bibinya.

"Iya tentu saja aku cemas sekali dengan mu. Kalian berdua adalah anak dari kakakku yang sudah meninggal, juga merupakan warisan dari kakakku selain harta yang ia tinggalkan. Tapi harta kan beda dengan nyawa manusia." Ujar Bibi Yugao

"Ah Bibi mulai lagi deh" ujar kakak beradik itu berbarengan

"Lagian Bibikan sebenarnya ingin kalian tinggal sama Bibi. Tapi kalian ga mau. Kenapa?" ujar Bibi Yugao

"Kan Bibi sudah tahu. Kami ingin tinggal dirumah. Walaupun ayah dan ibu sudah tiada. Banyak kenangan di rumah itu. Lagian klo sekarang pindah mana mau Sai pindah, ia kan sudah punya pacar baru, seorang gadis imut dan manis yang tinggal di sudut komplek." Ujar kakak Sai

"Niisan!! Kenapa ngomong seperti itu sih. Ia kan hanya temanku. Just friend!!" ujar Sai memerah

"Klo just friend kenapa harus malu - malu gitu?? Santai aja lagi" Goda Niisannya Sai

"Ah berisik, pokoknya dia hanya temanku." Ujar sai buang muka

"Yasudah siapapun gadis itu, kamu sudah punya teman Sai. Bibi senang sekali. Ah bibi tahu jangan - jangan kau sembuh karena ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersama gadis itu ya? Bibi jadi penasaran sama gadis itu. Sai kapan - kapan bawa ia kerumah ya?" goda Bibi Yugao

"AHHHH" wajah Sai udah kayak tomat rebus. Wajah putihnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Sampe - sampe ia tak bisa menutupi wajanya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Bibi dia malu, lucu ya!" ujar Niissannya Sai sambil tertawa.

Keesokan harinya

"Sai, pagi!" Sapa seorang gadis kepada Sai.

"Ah Sakura pagi. Tumben sendirian ga bareng Sasuke?"

"Ah jangan sebut - sebut dia disini. Kan gak ada orangnya ngapain kamu nanyain dia." Cemberut Sakura

"Iya maaf – maaf." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Sakura memerah.

"Oh ya Sakura kau tadi diantar oleh Ayahmu ya? kan jauh dari Suna kesini." Tanyanya lagi

"Iya aku diantar oleh Ayahku. Emang jauh sih. Tapi aku suka sekolah disini. Apalagi ada...." Ujar Sakura sambil malu - malu

"Ada siapa? Wah kamu lagi jatuh cinta yah? Siapa tuh cowok yang akan menjadi pacarmu Sakura. Pasti ia beruntung bisa mendapatkan cewek yang cantik juga pintar." Ledek Sai

"Ah itu rahasia Sai. Lagian sebentar lagi kamu akan mengetahuinya." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Wah pasti ia akan senang sekali bisa mendapatkan mu." Ujar Sai

"Ah iya"

Sakura dan Sai lalu menuju kekelasnya. Mereka satu kelas. Sakura adalah anak dari keluarga Haruno yang terkenal kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Pengusaha roti dan kue ' Sakura Cake' yang terkenal enak. Ketika Valentine ia selalu membawa cake coklat buat teman - temannya. Ia juga menjadi gadis yang agak kasar, itu disebabkan karena ia jago berkelahi akibat dari ikut klub taekwondo yang pernah digelutinya ketika Smp. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai manajer tim basket sekolahnya Sai.

Tapi ia begitu kecewa ketika Sai mengundurkan diri dari tim inti. Padahal ia tahu tentang kemampuan basket Sai yang lumayan jago itu. Salah satu alasan Sakura pindah ke Konoha high School karena ia melihat permainan Sai yang bagus dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Konoha High School dari awal semester genap tahun lalu.

Akhirnya ia merasa suka dengan cowok yang sering tersenyum itu. ia gak mengerti kenapa Sai meninggalkan tim inti. Karena Sai selalu berkata " Aku ingin break dulu. Lagian luka waktu pertandingan musim lalu masih terasa". Sakura pun menyerah dan tak bertanya lagi.

Ia tahu kalau Sai berbohong. Tapi ia tidak memaksa cowok itu lagi. Yang paling disukai Sakura sekarang adalah ia bisa sekelas dengan Sai.

"Sakura, oi Sakura.....!!! Tunggu dulu."

Sai dan Sakurapun membalikkan badannya. Dan melihat seorang cowok lengkap dengan rambut durennya.

"Hai Naruto ada apa?" Ujar Sakura ramah.

"Ahh.... Ga....gawat.:" Narutopun menarik napas panjang.

"Gawat kenapa?" kedua S itu menatap Naruto bingung.

"Gawat pokoknya!!! Kita harus segera berkumpul sekarang juga." Pinta Naruto.

"Berkumpul? Kenapa sih? Kayaknya ada masalah ya?" ujar Sakura.

"Maksudku sekarang berkumpul di lapangan basket. Penting sekali!!!! Sakura dan Sai tolong kumpulkan semua anak basket kelapangan sekarang juga!!!" Pinta Naruto.

"A....Iya.. kamu ke lapangan aja sekarang tunggu aku 5 menit lagi." Ujar Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sai yang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Ah tunggu Sakura. Jangan lari dunk."

"Ah iya maaf. Oh ya Sai tolong kamu ke kelas 3 yah. Panggil ketua basket yang sekarang, Neji ya. Aku mu ngumpulin anggota basket yang lain." Ujar Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sai.

"Iya, Sakura aku mengerti." Jawab Sai.

Setelah Sai menemui Neji, mereka berdua langsung ke lapangan basket. Neji merasa aneh dengan ucapan dari Sai. Tapi dia tetap stay cool mendengarnya. Sampai mereka tiba dilapangan basket. Ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang cemas.

"Ada apa? Apa yang gawat. Tolong jelaskan." Tanya Neji

" ...."

"Ayo bicara cepetan. Jangan pada diam saja." Tanyanya lagi.

"Ia buruan donk, ayo ngomong Sakura, Naruto!." Tanya Sai heren melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Begini, Suna high school meminta kita untuk latih tanding sebelum pertandingan musim semi. Mereka berniat untuk mengasah kemampuannya dengan tim basket kita." Jelas Naruto.

"Wah bagus dunk, itu hebat. Tapi kenapa kalian malah cemas. Kau harus secepatnya menelepon tim basket mereka. Aku setuju, aku juga ingin tahu sampai dimana hasil latihanku selama ini." Jelas Neji.

"Iya aku tahu itu. Tapi kita punya sedikit masalah." Murung Naruto.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Mereka..... mereka meminta Sai untuk ikut dalam pertandingan itu." Rintih Naruto mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Tapi mereka pasti sudah tahu klo Sai sudah keluar. Kau sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka kan Naruto?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka tetap ingin Sai tampil. Mereka bilang bahwa ketua baru mereka Sasuke, menginginkan Sai untuk ikut latih tanding kali ini. Karena ketika pertandingan musim lalu Sasuke kalah oleh Sai." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa!!!! Karena alasan sepele gitu! Tapi kau sudah tahukan Naruto bahwa Sai...."

"Klo mereka ingin aku bertanding bersama tim basket sekolah kita. Aku akan menyanggupinya!" jawab Sai.

"Kau sudah gila ya!!! Bagaimana dengan mu. Sasuke itu menantangmu tau!!! Aku jelas tidak mau melakukannya. Batalkan saja kalau begitu Naruto." Tegas Neji.

"Neji, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang tidak berdaya! Aku masih kuat kalo hanya berhadapan dengannya! Aku bukan cowok yang lemah walaupun keadaan sekarang tidak memungkinkan." Jelas Sai.

"Kau benar - benar sudah gila yah, kakakmu menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan segala aktifitasmu yang dapat membuatmu mati secara perlahan - lahan. Kau ingin cepat mati ya? Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk tidak bertanding lagi sampai. . . . sampai kau sembuh." Neji tak kuasa menahan emosinya.

"Sembuh?? Kau tahu aku takkan bisa sembuh lagi. Ini sudah parah tak akan ada yang bisa menolongku, kecuali ada pendonor, kau pasti tahu kan Neji?" Tantang Sai.

"Kau ini bener - bener keras kepala yah! Aku ingin kau hidup lebih lama lagi tahu. Kau malah ingin mengakiri semuanya dengan menerima tantangan bejat Sasuke!!!" bentak kasar Neji.

Suasana di lapangan tiba - tiba menjadi sunyi. Semua langsung menatap Sai dan Neji. Neji gak kuat bila harus berkelahi dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu sekali penderitaan Sai selama ini. Ia tahu semua tentang Sai, tentang keluarganya, juga tentang penyakit Sai. Penyakit yang mungkin kecil kemungkinannya untuk sembuh. Yah penyakit jantung bawaannya sudah menghentikan segala aktifitas Sai selama ini. Mulai dari jadi bintang lapangan, wakil osis, juga band yang akan dirintis oleh Neji setelah mereka semua lulus dari sekolah. Semua pupus tinggal harapan.

Dari lahir Sai sudah menderita karena penyakit itu. Banyak dokter yang bilang dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi syukurlah sampai usianya menginjak 16 tahun ia masih sehat. Tapi sekarang Sai selalu merasa sakit. Dari basket yang digelutinya. Ia menyukai basket, karena dari basketlah ia bisa mendapatkan mulai teman baru sampai menjadi salah satu cowok yang disukai oleh banyak gadis disekolahnya.

Tapi sekarang semua itu hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Semua yang sudah ia raih hanya tinggal kenangan manis yang takkan terlupakan oleh ingatannya. Tapi ia harus bersyukur, karena walaupun semuanya sudah hilang ia masih memiliki kakak dan sahabat sahabatnya yang juga menyayanginya.

"Sai, memang susah mencegahmu melakukan hal yang berkaitan dengan basket. Tapi asal kau tahu aku peduli denganmu. Aku memang tidak tahu sampai dimana batas kemampuanmu itu. Tapi tolong pikirkan masalah ini. Aku gak mau kakakmu khawatir." Ucap Neji sambil memegang bahu sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Neji. Tapi ini sudah masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku masih kuat untuk melawannya." Tekad Sai.

"Terserah kaulah. Tapi jika kau sudah mulai merasakan kesakitan. Tolong hentikan." Ingat Neji

"Tenang saja kau tahu sampai dimana kemampuan ku." Sai pun tersenyum

Akhirnya Neji menyuruh Naruto menghubungi Sasuke untuk menerima tantangan tersebut. Walaupun Neji berat hati untuk melakukannya, melihat sahabatnya melawan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan lawan yang tangguh yang seimbang bagi Sai. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga pertandingan tersebut berjalan dengan lancar.

"Pertandingan basket??" tanya Ino kepada Sai di sore itu.

"Iya, basket. Aku akan mengikutinya 2 minggu kedepan. Sebenarnya aku tak mau, tetapi aku ditantang oleh seseorang dan menyanggupinya." Jawab Sai pasrah.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang kalo kau lagi break?." Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku bilang begitu yah? Yasudahlah. Maaf yah Ino, aku tidak bisa tiap hari kesini. Tidak apa – apa kan?." Sai meyakinkan Ino.

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Yang penting kamu masih menemui aku." Jawab Ino.

"Pasti aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Mungkin sekotak coklat akan kubawakan untukmu, ketika aku kembali kesini. Kau mau??." Tawar Sai.

"Hem... Boleh aku suka Coklat." Jawab ino mantap.

"Baiklah sekotak coklat. Aku pulang yah Ini, sudah Sore. Besok sebelum latihan aku akan kemari. Kau tidak pergikan???."

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu." Senyum Ino

"Dah Ino..." Ujar Sai sambil meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"Neji, aku mau latihan......" Rengek Sai kepada kaptennya, Neji.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus istirahat!." Ujar Neji sambil menjauhkan Sai ke pinggir lapangan.

"Sampai kapan, aku harus istirahat. Bahkan daritadi aku belum pegang bola, lari saja tidak."

"Sampai semua pemain lelah."

"Kau gila!! Kekuatan mereka seperti superhero!! Mereka tidak akan lelah walaupun harus maen 5 babak!!!" Ngotot Sai.

"Makanya itu. Aku suka mereka semua." Ujar Neji lalu berlari ketengah lapangan dan meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

"Bilang aja aku tak boleh maen. Dasar kapten bodoh!!" ujar Sai sambil duduk di kursi cadangan.

Latihan pun berlangsung sampai sore hari. Semuapun telah lelah tanpa Sai. Penuda itu masih segar cuman wajahnya ketekuk gara – gara gak boleh maen sama Neji.

"Baiklah akan aku bagikan siapa saja yang akan melawan si Suna!" Ujar Neji tegas.

"Pertama, aku Neji kapten kalian. Trus ada Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru sebagai pemain utama. Dan ada Sai, Kimimaro, Shino sebagai pemain cadangan!!" tambahnya lagi.

"TIDAK ADIL!!!!!! Kenapa aku menjadi pemain cadangan?? Inikan pertandingan aku, kenpa aku harus menjadi pemain cadangan. Shikamaru aku gantikan. Neji taruh aku jadi pemain inti!" Teriak Sai.

"Tidak bisa, keputusan kapten mutlak gak bisa diganggu gugat. Baiklah latihan kita selesai sampai sini. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi. BUBAR!" pemain pun segera meninggalkan lapangan. Yang disambut rasa kesal oleh Sai.

"Neji!!! Tunggu Neji... Aku mau bicara!! Hentikan langkahmu..." Teriak Sai.

"Sudah kubilang, sudah mutlak." Ujar Neji.

"Tapi paling enggak kau haru memikirkan perasaan ku dunk, jangan begini caranya!!! Kau egois!!!" Ujar Sai.

Nejipun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, lalu menghampiri Sai. Lalu langsung menarik tangan cowok itu dengan kasar.

"Ayo pulang akan ku antar kau pulang."

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Neji lepaskan aku!!" teriak Sai sambil menarik lengannya. Neji pun melepaskannya, Sai pun mengelus tangannya yang merah di tarik Neji.

"Urusan ini akan kita bicarakan lusa. Ayo pulang. Atau akan kutinggalkan kamu disini." Tegas Neji

"Yaudah ayo pulang." Ujar Sai cemberut.

End chapter 2. kok lama – lama cerita gue jadi aneh yah. Apalagi yang bawahan, kayak agak Yaoi gitu!! Tapi Neji disini adalah sahabat kecil Sai. Sasuke?? Mungkin nonggol di chapter 3. tunggu yah fans Sasuke.... RnR...

Oh ya...

Makasih yah yang udah review semua panpik ku... jadi terharu *nyeka air mata* =)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Kecelakaan Sakura. Maafkan papa kalau dia tak pernah memberi tahu keluargamu. Papa hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain cemas. Tapi sekarang aku senang! Aku dapat bertemu denganmu." Pancaran wajah senang menghiasi wajah Ino. SaiIno.. AU..OOC..OC Chapter 3 Updated...

Disclaimer: Yohohohoooo.... Tentu saja punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya pinjam....

Just Melody? Itu punyanya UVERworld....

Fic ini terinpirasi oleh lagunya UVERworld yang judulnya Just Melody Ayo dengerin yah *promosi*...

OC? Ada yang bilang kalau kakaknya Sai dibuat OC? Yaudah dibikin OC aja deh... Namanya?? *Mikir – mikir nama yang cocok* Yah Ryu... *Cocok gak Yah?* XD

If You're Here With Me...

Chapter 3

"Huwaaa udah pagi...." Ujar seorang cowok berambut hitam.

"Jam berapa? Aku harus latihan nih... klo gak aku gak akan mendapatkan jatah untuk ikut pertandingan basket melawan si rambut ayam itu." Cowok itupun bangun lalu mengambil handuk, pergi ke kamar mandi lalu melepaskan pakaian dan menyirami tubuhnya dengan air dingin di pagi itu.

**************

"Jadi Neji ngomong begitu. Wah Neji ternyata dia perhatian sekali kepadamu." Ujar Ryu, kakak Sai sambil menuangkan susu ke gelas Sai.

"Perhatian? Menurutku dia ingin menyabotase pertandinganku. Mana dia kapten lagi... mungkin aku harus membunuhnya dulu untuk mengambil alih pertandinganku." Jelas Sai sambil menyomot sekerat roti.

"Wah jangan berpikir yang buruk – buruk dulu. Ia itu perhatian sekali denganmu. Coba kamu pikir betapa baiknya dia kepadamu."

"Iya aku tahu.. tapi setelah Sasuke menantangku, Neji jadi kayak orang haus darah. Bahkan dia mungkin hanya memperbolehkan aku bermain cuma 5 menit. Kau tahu kak 5 menit!!! Mana puas tahuuu.........."

"Bagus aku sepakat dengan Neji... seharusnya 5 menit bisa membuatmu bersyukur. Kalau 15 menit mungkin kau sudah tewas langsung dilapangan." Ujar Ryu sambil mengoleskan roti miliknya.

"Uh... kakak ama Neji sama aja, sama – sama nyebelin..." Cibir Sai.

**************

"Yaudah deh aku mau berangkat dulu." Ujar Sai ke kakaknya.

"Yaudah hati – hati. Oh ya Sai, sore ini kamu mau ke rumahnya Ino?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku mau bawain ia coklat, aku sudah janji."

"Aduh romantisnya!!! Kamu ma Ino udah jadian aja.. Kalian pantas kok" Ujar Kakaknya Sai sambil menggoyangkan badannya seperti cacing.

"Idih... Aku dan dia hanya teman saja, lagian kalau aku jadian dengan Ino, pembokatnya Ino tidak bisa membiarkan aku ngapa-ngapain dengan Ino." Ujar Sai.

"Heh.....Tadi kau bilang apa? Dasar mesum. Mentang – mentang dia buta kau mau berbuat senonoh dengannya? Adik kurang ajar!!!!" Teriak Ryu.

"Aku kan cowok normal. Jadi wajar saja... Dah ampe sore KAK!!!!" Saipun langsung meninggalkan kakaknya yang tampak marah.

"Kakak ada – ada saja, akukan menganggap Ino sebagai teman, mana mungkin aku bisa berpikir sejauh itu.." Pikir Sai sambil tertawa.

"Iyayah tapi kalau ternyata kau dapat ngapa – ngapain dengan Ino gimana?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Sai.

Sai merasa ia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar, membuat dirinya seakan membeku. Ia memberanikan menoleh ke belakang. Dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya....

"Sasuke?!" Ujarnya kaget.

**************

"Waduh... Sai mana yah lama banget udah jam 8 nih dia belum nyampe juga!! Dia tuh niat gak sih pengen ikut pertandingan.." Ujar Neji sambil bolak – balik.

"Neji, jangan bolak – balik dunk, pusing gue ngeliat lo bolak – balik kayak gitu!!" Ujar Naruto yang sedari tadi pusing ngeliat aksinya Neji itu.

"Yah kalau lo pusing, gak usah diliat saja. Latihan aja sana.." Ujar Neji kesel.

"Udahlah Neji, kita latihan aja dulu. Mungkin aja dia telat atau dia masih kesel ma lo." Timpal Kiba.

"Dasar tuh anak, padahal dia yang paling semangat, kenapa gue mulu sih yang harus sibuk klo tuh bocah telat."

"Ah gue tahuuuu...." Teriak Naruto.

"Tahu apa lo Nar?" Tanya Neji bingung.

"Gue tahuu... Lo pasti suka yah ma Sai. Soalnya lo gak bisa berenti mikirin dia!" Ledek Naruto yang sukses membuat teman – temannya pada cengo + mangap.

"BUKAN TAUUUUU!!!!!" Teriak Neji.

"Gue khawatir ma dia karena, kitakan temen sejak kecil. Wajarkan kalau gue khawatir. Soalnya Sai udah gue anggap sebagai adik gue..!!" Jelas Neji.

"Oooooooo, jadi lo dan Sai udah kayak saudara gitu. Gue kira lo ma Sai pacaran!" Tawa Naruto membahana di lapangan basket itu.

"Terserah lo aja, yang penting gue dan Sai udah kayak saudara. Dan satu lagi gue itu NORMAL!!! Sekali lagi lo ngomong kayak gitu, gue tonjok lo sampe Suna!!" Jelasnya lagi.

"Iya maap – maap. Kita latihan dulu atau nungguin tuh anak?" Tanya Naruto ke Neji dan kawan – kawannya.

"Gue rasa kita latihan aja dulu. Lagipula pertandingannya udah mau dekat." Jelas Kiba.

"Gue setuju! Ayo semua berkumpul dan ambil posisi masing – masing!" Teriak Neji mantap.

**************

Balik ke beberapa saat lalu....

"Sasuke?!" Ucap Sai pucat.

"Hai Sai. Kau masih inget aku?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Tentu saja. Gimana aku bisa melupakan wajah musuhku." Jawab Sai tenang.

"Ku kira kau sudah lupa... oh ya jangan lupa yah dengan pertandingan 2 minggu lagi. Pastikan kau bisa. Jangan sampai penyakitmu itu menghalangi jalanmu." Ujar makhluk dingin itu.

'Penyakit? Dia mengetahuinya?' Pikir Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? Penyakit? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn... jangan pura – pura bodoh.. aku sedikit tahu tentang dirimu. Tapi yang pasti jantungmu tak akan kuat dibawa berlari selama pertandingan. Oh iya Ino. Cewek barumu yah? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang kondisimu?"

"Kau tahu dari mana tentang kalau jantungku tak akan kuat dibawa berlari? Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi penguntit?" Jelas Sai cool.

"Sejak kau tidak kuat berlari di pertandingan musim lalu.. aku mulai mencari info tentang mu, dan penyakit itu.. aneh yah? Kenapa aku harus repot – repot mencari info itu segala? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ingin menang darimu di pertandingan depan."

"Kenapa kau repot seperti itu.. seperti bukan tipemu. Bukankah kau tinggal melakukan pelanggaran saja kepadaku.. dan aku pasti jatuh kesakitan dan.... mungkin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Timpal Sai lagi.

"Emang itu hal yang paling mudah. Tapi aku ingin bermain secara bersih." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Bersih? Emangnya kau pernah bermain dengan dengan cara itu? Setau ku kau tak pernah melakukannya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti.. oh ya yang namanya Ino cantik gak?"

"Ino? Mau apa kau dengannya?" Tanya tajam Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi objek taruhan kita?" Ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan jarinya.

Tiba – tiba Sai menjadi panas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali memukul cowok didepannya. Tapi ia harus sabar. Ia tak boleh gegabah. Lagian Sasuke pasti cuma bercanda.

"Oh ya satu lagi, aku serius untuk taruhan ini. Emangnya aku pernah maen – maen ama taruhan.." Ledek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau taruhan denganmu. Apalagi membawa – bawa Ino!! Mendingan kau cari saja orang lain yang mau taruhan basket denganmu, tapi bukan aku. Dahhh~~" Ujar Sai sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Tunggu Sai..Cepet atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukan Ino dan akan-....."

Duakk....

Sai mendaratkan pukulannya di pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasukepun jatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Jangan pernah lo bawa Ino dalam urusan kita. Dia tak tahu apa – apa. Sekali lagi lo ngomong hal ini, mungkin aku akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit." Sai pun menjadi marah lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Brengsek." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

**************

"Yoiii, maap telat....." Cengir Sai ketika tiba di lapangan tempat teman – temannya berlatih.

"Telat lo, kita udah mau selesai. Kemana aja lo, cape gue nunggunya!" ujar kesel Neji.

"Maap, maap. Tapi ada sedikit masalah gitu. Yaudahlah ni aku kasih minuman dingin." Sai menunjukkan sekantong minuman dingin dan menyodorkannya ke Neji.

"Ini gue suka. Masalah apa?" Tanya Neji sambil mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin itu.

"Masalah? Nanti saja. Kalau disini nanti pada heboh." Senyum Sai.

"Terserahlah"

**************

"Begitu. Jadi tadi kau bertemu ma Sasuke? Wah Ino juga ikut terseret dalam urusan ini. Sai mendingan kau pulang sekarang. Aku takut firasatku benar tentang omongan Sasuke. Cepet sana pulang, jangan mampir dulu." Ujar Neji sedikit khawatir.

"Tapi aku udah janji dengan Ino mau beliin dia sebatang coklat. Janji harus ditepati." Ujar Sai.

"Yaudah uang penting kau harus cepet cari coklatnya dan langsung bertemu dengan Ino. Cepet sana pergi." Usir Neji.

"Iya iya... Santai aja donk!" Cemberut Sai.

**************

"Ino, aku datang!" Sapa hangat Sai.

"Ah kau sudah datang! Lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu lama." Cemberut Ino.

"Jangan marah donk, Ino-chan... Aku bawa sesuatu nih yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya." Ujar Sai sambil menyerahkan coklat ketangannya Ino.

"Ini?" Ujar Ino sambil meraba benda itu.

"Iya, itu coklat, kamu sukakan? Kemarin kan aku janji, sekarang telah aku tepati." Senyum Sai.

"Ah sankyuu Sai." Ujar Ino sambil menaruh coklatnya di meja sebelahnya.

"Oh iya.. Ino, kalau ada cowok yang mencurigakan yang mendekatimu, apalagi sok kenal. Gak usah dihiraukan yah." Ujar Sai sambil duduk didepannya Ino dan memegang tangan halus milik Ino.

"Ah iya aku tahu itu, kenapa kau sepertinya cemas?" Ujar lembut Ino sambil meraba pipinya Sai.

"Gak ada apa – apa kok. Kamu gak usah khawatir." Ujarnya pelan.

"Oh ya Ino mau jalan – jalan keluar rumah? Pasti bosenkan kalau dirumah aja. Ke taman yuk? Mau gak?" Ajak Sai.

"Boleh, boleh. Aku panggil Shizune nee-chan dulu yah!"

"Jangan! Gimana kalau kita berdua saja?" Cegah Sai.

"Berdua? Kau dan aku saja?" Ino meyakinkan Sai.

"Iya!"

"Baiklah!" Ujar Ino malu.

Berjalan berdua dengan Ino emang baru pertama kali. Sai mulai mengingat kapan ia terakhir berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis. Ia sering jalan dengan teman – temannya sesama klub basket. Juga bersama Sakura, manajer tim basketnya. Seingatnya Sakura pernah pacaran dengan Sasuke, lawannya. Tapi putus karena suatu sebab. Entah apa itu yang pasti Sakura pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai seseorang di sekolahnya.

Setiba di taman.

"Sai?"

"Ah ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sai.

"Nggak, Cuma kau memastikan bahwa kau tidak ketiduran."

"Gak lah, ngawur kamu." Jawabnya ringan.

"Sai, aku mau bilang...."

"Apa?"

"Aku memiliki seorang saudara yang namanya sama dengan bunga di musim ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah lama. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sudah sehat." Jelas Ino.

"Eh? Sakura?" Ujar Sai bingung.

"Iya Sakura."

"Namanya sama dengan manajer klub basketku.."

"Hmmp, Sai yang namanya Sakura itu banyak! Gak Cuma satu. Namanya itu Sakura Haruno, dia saudaraku, tinggalnya di Suna..." Ino tersenyum.

"Sakura Haruno? Suna? Ia sama, dia juga berasal dari Suna. Dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, dan yang mengejutkan dia... adalah sepupumu?" Ujar Sai takjub.

"Ah, jadi dia satu sekolah denganmu?" Ujar Ino senang.

"Sai! Aku boleh minta sesuatu gak! Pertemukan aku dengan Sakura. Aku kangen!" Ujar Ino sambil meraba tangan Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kenapa gak! Kalau mau aku akan menelponnya sekarang."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Sebentar yah." Ujar Sai sambil merogoh hp dari kantung celananya. Lalu mencari nomor Sakura dan menghubunginya. Terdengar nada masuk dari seberang.

"Halo?" Ujarnya.

"Hai! Sakura?" Sapa Sai.

"Sai? Ada apa?" Ujar Sakura.

"Sakura bisakah kau ke taman biasa sekarang? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

"Sesuatu?" Sakura senang.

"Baiklah. Tungguuuuu akuuuu.... Saiiiii!!!! 5 menit lagi aku jalan. Tunggu yah!!!"

"Iya!" ujar Sai sambil mematikan teleponnya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah menelepon Sakura. Tunggu yah Ino-chan!" Senyum Sai sambil memegang kedua bahu Ino.

'Ah Sai memanggilku Ino-chan?' Pikir Ino.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menunggu, menunggu Sakura datang. Ino ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura. Walaupun hatinya ragu, apakah ia benar sepupu Ino dari Suna? Sai benar nama Sakura di Jepang sangatlah banyak. Tapi ia ingin yang datang adalah Sakura, sepupunya yang sudah lama ia ingin berjumpa.

1 jam kemudian.

"Ah Ino sebentar yah! Kayaknya dia sudah datang."

"Ah benarkah? Ayo Sai cepetan!! Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya!" rengek Ino.

"Sabar Ino."

"Sakura!! Aku disini" Ujar Sai dan memanggil gadis itu.

"Ah iya aku datang!! Apa yang ingin kau katakan?? Huh aku senang dapat betemu denganmu di sore yang indah ini." Ujar senang Sakura.

"Ah iya. Aku ingin pertemukan kau dengan seseorang! Mungkin kau lupa atau apalah. Tapi ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama." Ujar Sai.

"Eh siapa?" ujar Sakura bingung.

"Kau punya sepupu bernama Ino? Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ino? Emmm...Iya. kenapa emangnya?"

"Dia ada disini! Di taman ini. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi... mungkin kau agak kaget, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak cemas." Pinta Sai.

"Ah Ino ada disini? Kau pasti salah orang." Ujar Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Iya! Nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Sai.

Sai dan Sakura berjalan di taman. Dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut kuning panjang. Sakura merasa itu Ino, dan ia percaya bahwa Sai tidak bohong. Semakin dekat. Sakura lalu menghampiri Ino dan memeluknya.

"INO!!!!" Ujar Sakura senang.

"Eh, Sakura engkaukah itu?" Ujar Ino sambil meraba tangan dan wajah Sakura.

"Ino, kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirimu?" Sakura menjadi panik ketika sepupunya itu menjadi tak mengenal maupun memberi respon seperti biasa, minimal memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura? Kaukah itu? Aku kangen denganmu! Apa kabar?" Ujar Ino sambil meraba sosok Sakura.

"Ino? Sai, Ino?" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sai.

"Dia buta." Ujarnya pendek.

Tubuh Sakura terasa tersambar petir. Dia tak percaya dengan perkataan Sai. Tapi ia melihat kondisi Ino. Dia gak mengerti apa yang menimpa Ino. Dia memeluk tubuh Ino erat.

"Ino, kenapa dengan dirimu. Kenapa dengan matamu. Jawab Ino!" air mata jatuh di pipinya Sakura.

"Kecelakaan Sakura. Maafkan papa kalau dia tak pernah memberi tahu keluargamu. Papa hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain cemas. Tapi sekarang aku senang! Aku dapat bertemu denganmu." Pancaran wajah senang menghiasi wajah Ino.

Sakurapun tersenyum dan memeluk Ino lagi, "Maafkan aku Ino. Aku janji mulai sekarang aku akan berada disampingmu."

End chapter 3...

Kok cerita gue makin aneh... keluar dari imajinasi gue... sudahlah.. masih ada yang mau baca pik aneh dan gaje ini? RnR yah!!! XD


End file.
